Orange Is the New Emily
by LinaDanielle13
Summary: AU Emison Fanfiction: What happens when Emily is sent to jail and finds herself way off track and falling for another inmate, a notorious blonde known as Alison DiLaurentis? Will she be out in time to stop from falling, or will Alison have put her under her spell before its too late? (Brief mentions of Haleb and a developing Spoby relationship)
1. Intro

#Orange Is the New Emily

_**I was inspired after the latest episode of PLL to put a spin on the liars' and Ali's situation and write something new, and I'm not sure if I want to make it a whole new story like my full length one 'I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting,' but if the reviews say so and push me towards it, I think I can manage. After all, Alison in that jail-orange was hot, to be completely honest, so I wouldn't have too much trouble finding some inspiration while imagining Emily dawning the same look.**_

_**So the so-called "prompt" / back story if you will, for this will be as follows: NO –A, AU, set in Rosewood and what makes the characters in PLL themselves are (hopefully) portrayed similar in this story…only this time, their connections with each other are slightly different. Anyways, Emily Fields is a young woman working her way through life, now the manager and co-owner of The Brew and her best friend is her other co-owner, Hanna Marin. The girls go on a shopping spree and little does Emily know, Hanna has fallen into her very old habits of shoplifting again. Taking advantage of Emily's overly-sized bag, she planted some very expensive jewelry on her best friend, thinking that she would get away like all the times before.**_

_**However, when the plan backfires, the girls get caught, and Emily is arrested by Officer Cavanaugh, what choice does this Hannily duo make? Emily takes the fall, agreeing with Hanna to serve some time. Why? Well, with Hanna's previous record, she would face more charges and more time behind bars than sweet, innocent Emily, who up until now, has had a clean record. (Now, I don't have much experience in the jailing system, I'm still an age that ends with 'teen,' so if this story continues, please don't chew me out for missing some details or flat out being wrong, although I would encourage your suggestions, if any).**_

_**Em braves the storm and is sentenced to a month in prison at Rosewood's finest. 'Keep your head low, and don't try to make any friends,' words directly from her lawyer Spencer Hastings. That's the plan Em wants to stick to, but what happens when a feisty little blonde destroys that plan, capturing the attention of Emily with her stories, gleaming smile and just the right amount of twinkle in her eye? What happens when Emily thinks she might be falling for the notorious Alison DiLaurentis?**_

_**So, that's what the future will hold for me and my laptop if any of you are interested. If you'd like to see more, please, please let me know. Leave your thoughts and comments, opinions and suggestions and I'll take it all into consideration. It's a rough draft right now, but I have a lot down in terms of plot and story development so I'm sure I can work some magic and make this A-mazing for you all.**_

_**Thanks for reading this, your support means more to me than sugar or a great outfit does to Hanna Marin. LOL**_

_**Lina xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Old Habits Die Hard_

Emily Fields was a young woman, just turned 25 and was already a co-owner for one of her favorite places to hang out at when she was a teen, The Brew. Not to mention the other owner was her long-time best friend, Hanna Marin. They had saved up their extra money and bought the Brew just 2 years ago after moving back home from college. Hanna and Emily were extremely close friends, they battled their college stress and drinking problems together…Emily was there for Hanna for everything, and Hanna was always the shoulder for Emily to lean on, so it only made sense that they bought a house together and eventually The Brew. Business was steady and everything seemed to be relatively normal. That is until Sunday afternoon when Hanna and Emily decide to take a shopping trip at the mall just a town over.

Hanna Marin was a woman who worked her ass off starting her sophomore year to get what she wanted; she had problems with family and becoming who she really was when she was younger. Her father had divorced her mother and left them both and with the teasing she often endured for her weight, Hanna Marin started acting out as a form of rebellion: she started to shoplift with her former best friend, Mona Vanderwall. Mona who gave Hanna the complete "it-girl" make-over and told Hanna it was okay, taking what she wanted, and it was never a bad thing unless they got caught, and they hardly ever did until their greed got in the way and they started to try and take things that was harder and harder to hide under their shirts or in their small purses. Not to mention Hanna was still vying for her father's attention but with no real "luck."

A couple of busts here and there and soon Hanna had made herself a record. It took some hard convincing from her four friends that she lost touch with after her freshman year to realize why she was doing what she was and that the longer she carried it out, the harder it would be to get to college or find a job. So Hanna 'unfriended' Mona, the glue on her once sticky fingers, and hasn't stolen anything in years. It's not until this day, that Hanna Marin realizes that old habits truly do die hard.

Emily walked around in her room in a towel and just as she was about to pull on some real clothes, Hanna comes barging in, "hey roomie!"

Em jumped, almost dropping her towel and turned around, rolling her eyes, "You know what Han, first college and then here, you think I would've gotten used to you barging in on me all the time."

Hanna laughed and jumped on her back on Emily's bed, "Yeah, you think, but I guess not. Oh well, maybe in a couple of years, you'll finally get used to me."

Emily laughed and continued getting dressed, Hanna had seen far worse than Emily naked before, but Emily still got dressed quickly, careful not to show anything other than her bare back, "Oh I'm used to you, I'm just not used to _you_ invading my personal space at random."

Hanna rolled over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, "cute butt Em."

Emily faced turned red as she slid her panties and then her pants on, "Hanna would you shutup?"

Hanna laughed, "Em, I'm just playing, but the emphasis on 'you' made me think maybe you wouldn't mind me walking in on your personal space if I was, say, someone else?"

Emily froze and turned around, "No, Hanna, no, I'm not talking to you about this again."

"What? C'mon Em, you two had a thing in high school and now we're all back here and as adults, her parents can't separate you guys anymore."

"Hanna no. That's exactly the thing, Paige and I _had _a thing, but she went to California because she thought it was best and you know what happened after that."

Hanna huffed and sat all the way up, crossing her legs and watching her friend search for her shoes, "yeah, spent the rest of senior year, that summer and the beginning of freshman year hating her for it. But she came to visit you after sophomore don't you remember? It wasn't her fault."

Emily took a deep breath, remembering the way she spent months trying to get over Paige, loving her yet hating her so much for never returning any of her emails, or even telling her how to reach her. Little did Emily or even Paige know, that Paige's dad had monitored Paige's internet activity, blocking her from receiving anything from Emily and when Paige 'lost' her phone, her dad so graciously bought her a new one, but by then Emily was so upset and over Paige, that she wouldn't have called anyways, so both girls spent years thinking that the other just didn't want to talk to one another or attempt to save what they had.

It wasn't until Paige's father was on his death bed that he came clean and told Paige the truth. Paige was upset but how could she possibly be upset at her ailing father? She was, but it wasn't enough to not accept his apology. It was never too late to apologize…or so she hoped when she showed up drunk at Emily's dorm their junior year in college.

Emily was willing to hear her out, but it did hurt to open the old wounds, and with college life bursting at the seams and Emily talking to another girl in her class, it was just the wrong time. But Hanna was there when Paige showed up, drunk and babbling on about dumb she was and what a mistake she had made.

Hanna sat and watched Emily take care of the drunken Paige, listening and trying to make sense of what she was raving on about. The distant look in Em's eyes reflected pain and sadness but in Paige's eyes, Hanna could still see she cared for Emily, and when word got out that Paige was back in town, Hanna just thought that maybe Emily should give them another chance.

Paige came in to The Brew almost every day at the same time; just 5-10 minutes before Hanna and Emily would get there so that she could give a half smile and leave as she was just finishing her coffee, secretly wishing to "bump" into Emily and generate small talk. But Hanna knew she didn't come for the Americano, she came to see what little she could of Emily and some days Hanna just wished she would grow the balls to say something, anything to Emily, other than a nod or weak, "hey," or "nice to see you," that basic filler bullshit.

But Emily remembered things differently, she remembered when Paige came over to her dorm, she remembered saying she'd forgiven Paige but when she tried to make a move on Emily while Hanna was sound asleep, Emily had pushed her away and adverted her. It just wasn't right, and although they did have something genuine in high school, the sparks didn't fly like she had always hoped they would. Emily was tired of waiting for the sparks to fly. She was getting tired of safe and sound. She always went the easy route and maybe easy wasn't good enough for her. She wanted more, and was just tired. Tired of being predictable. She wanted to take a big risk, do something crazy.

The truth of the matter is, it would've have been easy to get back with Paige, but quite frankly, she was tired of easy. She wanted someone who would make her feel alive again, younger, freer, and a little but wild again. Little did Emily know she wouldn't be waiting that long until she felt that way.

"Yeah Hanna, I know it wasn't her fault but things were never hard with Paige, it was all too easy to be with her after we decided to go out. I felt like a robot, always playing it safe. I wanted to take more chances and when Paige came back around, I realized it was the old me that loved her. I changed and that means that my feelings about her changed so can we please, for the millionth time, not talk about this again?"

Hanna shrugged, knowing the frustration in Emily's voice was an indication that she should back off now. "Okay Em, I won't bring her up. But seriously, you need to put yourself back on the market. If you think you're hiding behind an apron and the front counter at The Brew, you're so wrong."

Emily finished dressing and started to comb her hair, shaking her head.

"What Em? Don't shake your head, you aren't blind, I know you know that so many people hit on you when you're there. Everyone can see it."

Emily laughed sarcastically, shaking her head again, "Yeah, and most of them are either under-aged testosterone filled boys in high school, leaving me their numbers on napkins, or guys who think leaving me a big tip in the jar is the key to taking me on a date. Yeah, but no thanks."

Hanna forced herself to imagine little teenage boys, thinking they stood a chance by leaving their numbers for Emily. She laughed out loud without meaning too, "okay so what I'm hearing is not enough girls are hitting on you? That's just wrong because even I'm starting to get jealous of the way some of the hot chicks drink you in like a tall glass of water. I don't know Em, maybe your gay-dar is just off."

"Come again? My what?" Emily put the brush down and waited for her friend to explain.

"Haha nothing Em, I'm just saying I've seen a lot of cute women our age stop by and I see the way they smile and look at you, you have to know at least some of the regulars who are into you like that?"

Emily didn't know why, but she started laughing, "Hanna, my 'gay-dar' is perfectly functional, I just don't find anyone in this town appealing to me."

Hanna sat up, "Oh then good, we can get dressed and go on a shopping spree in the town over. Maybe there's better fish to swim for outside of Rosewood. Let's see if you can reel one in?"

Emily laughed at Hanna's corny jokes, "Han, why are you obsessing over my love life, shouldn't you be worrying about your own? When does Caleb get back?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Em you don't even have a love life to begin with, so that is WHY I WORRY!"  
>Emily launched herself at Hanna who got up surprisingly quick from the bed just as Em reached up and started throwing pillows at Hanna, "No Em," Hanna squealed, "not again!"<p>

The girls arrived at the mall in the next town over and by the time they reached the last few stores, Em and Hanna had bags wrapped around their wrists, full of brand new clothes, shoes, make-up and accessories. And of course most of it was all what Hanna bought.

"Ooo Em, we're opening the bakery side of The Brew in two weeks, we totally have to buy you a statement piece for that dress you bought."

Em shrugged, "yeah, but the opening isn't that fancy, I don't need a new necklace or earrings, I'll wear something I have."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "c'mon, it's not like we can't afford to buy something new right now, business is freakin' great and we have a lot saved."

"I don't know Han, we don't need-"

"Hey, I thought you wanted to change, to stop being so predictable and easy?"

Em realized what angle Hanna was trying to play and tried to think of a way out. "Yeah, well, I don't go and buy new jewelry all the time plus I just don't see how that's gonna make or break me wearing that dress."

"Emily, it had a plunge neckline with a simple design, plus it fit you like a glove, all we need is something that gives the look a wow-factor, that extra pop, you know?"

Em laughed, "um last time we went to a dive bar, I'm sure I got carried away and showed you too much 'pop'."

"That was one time and it was like freshman year, okay? That doesn't count, c'mon Em, dare to be different for once, c'mon I'm not asking you to start cliff diving or start getting tattoos, just change it up in the wardrobe department?"

Em sighed and looked at all the bags in her hand, "ugh ok, you win this time, but can we put these in the car first and come back?"

They spent about an hour in the store when Hanna finally saw the necklace she said Em, had to have.

"Emily, OMG look at this necklace, it's perfect, we have to buy this."

Em groaned, her stomach calling her attention to the food court just across from her.

Hanna called her over, beckoning her over with her hand and when Em reached the glass counter, Hanna grabbed her shoulders and forced her head to look down at where her finger was pointing, "_that _one is perfect."

Em looked down and she had to admit, Hanna had an eye for picking out the perfect piece to complete whatever puzzle it was that they had, and most times, that was fashion. Em was looking inside the display for the pricing and just as she found it, a salesman, Alex said his nametag, walked up to them from the other side of the counter, "hello ladies, can I help you with anything?"

Em was going to politely greet the man but remember the price on the necklace and started to walk away, "umm, n-"

"Yes," Hanna said briskly, cutting in, um can my friend her try on that necklace? We have a big fancy party in two weeks and we wanted to get a statement piece for her dress, we want it to compliment her, but not take away too much from the look.

Alex nodded and smiled the perfect 'how-may-I-help-you smile' and reached in his pocket for the keys. Once retrieved, he unlocked the cabinet and pulled the diamond necklace from where it was on and when he laid it out flat on a cloth on the counter, Em realized how badly she might actually want this necklace. But it was over $10,000. Even if Em wasn't worried about saving her money, she knew this wasn't the wisest financial decision to make.

"Well, don't you want to try it on?"

Em looked up at the man's eager eyes, "yeah, but I might love it even more when it is on, so to refrain from wanting it and spending money I might need later, I won't try it on right now, but thank you, it's a gorgeous piece."

Alex nodded but could hear the distain in Em's voice, "as a matter of fact, we have very similar pieces in the store for cheaper, so if you would like, I can show you some of those?"

Em looked to Hanna, who looked up from the counter as Alex started walking away, poor guy Hanna thought, he stands about 0% chance with Em…maybe even like -10%.

Hanna seen the way Em looked at the necklace and could tell how much she wanted it, and suddenly, a long, repressed urge and tingle crept up her body and into the tips of her fingers. She looked down and seen that Em had left her purse and even more surprising, Alex had left the necklace on the counter, unguarded and sitting in the open as clear as day. Hanna knew there were no cameras, and the last mall cop seemed to be stuck in line waiting for a pizza pretzel so Hanna made it up in her mind to do "it" (what she had quit), just one more time. It made Hanna feel better, and ease the small butterflies in her stomach as she thought, _it's for Emily, Emily wants this, she deserves it and I'll just tell her that. Afterall, we do have enough money, so it won't be like I'm lying._

It these same thoughts that thanks Em for being so attractive, that Hanna says as she wraps the necklace in the cloth and puts it away skillfully in Em's rather oversized purse/bag.

Hanna was sure that she wasn't going to get caught, but as her and Em were about to leave the store, Emily assuming, empty-handed, and the alarm sounds off, Hanna realizes she just brought on a world or pain for the two of them.

"What?" Em exclaims, "it's probably my belt or something."

"Hanna do you still have the shopping bags?" Em looked around, trying to find any reason to let themselves off the hook, as the more frantic she tried to explain why the alarm went off, the guiltier Hanna felt.

"Emily, stand where you are, and give me your purse."

Em looked quizzically at her friend and before she could even take another step, strong male hands grabbed her arm, not too roughly, and a deep voice sounded, "m'am I'm going to have to search your purse please?"

_Oh shit, Hanna thought, what the hell do I do?!_

Em laughed nervously, looking at Hanna who had a small crossbody bag with her, hardly big enough to keep her phone, wallet and keys in.

Em looked at the _cop, _not mall security, who seemed to come magically out of nowhere and took him in: he was tall, at least 6'2" and had fair skin, blue eyes, tousled brown hair and from his build Em could just tell he was fit. Em thought, eh, he's attractive. This officer, Officer Cavanaugh, was actually handsome and he looked too gentle to be a cop, so it startled Emily when Officer Cavanaugh rapidly spun her, gripped her wrists in one hand behind her back and reached into Em's purse still hanging on her shoulder and pulled out the same necklace she and Hanna were looking at not too long ago.

"Officer, I'm so sorry, I have no idea how that got in there. I swear I was not stealing that. Hanna tell him I didn't steal that necklace, Hanna?"

Hanna was red with anger, anger at herself and for being scared, she didn't want to be put behind bars but she definitely didn't want Em to face any charges easy.

"Em, I, I- I." Hanna stuttered and as her eyes darted from the necklace to Em and from the officer's hands to her feet, Emily knew exactly what was going on. She wasn't going to flat out blame Hanna. She knew if Hanna got busted, again, they would probably send her away for far longer. Em had to make a decision for the both of them, right now, and the longer she waited to say something, the more her adrenaline kicked in and her heart rate sped up. This wasn't how she pictured it going, but maybe this was the change/adventure/daring something that she had been waiting for. Em looked at Hanna who looked equally guilty and terrified and nodded. And that nod spoke volumes, Hanna stopped shaking and she knew exactly what a huge sacrifice Emily was about to take for her.

Em took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at Officer Cavanaugh who handed Alex and the jeweler back the necklace, and closed her eyes for a second as of mentally preparing herself from this, "alright, so are you going to tell me my rights officer?" Em spoke with a sass that Hanna knew was fake and allowed herself to be escorted out of the mall. Hanna trailed behind, still dumbfounded and in shock, shaking from what just happened, her head spinning with thinking about how she was going to fix this and scared to think that Emily was really going to take the fall for her for something she brought upon on her own. Hanna slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, cussing at herself and angry crying. She drove in the direction of the Rosewood police department, since it was the closest, and as she sped through traffic, the image of her best friend sitting in the back of the cop car and the sound of the officer's voice echoed throughout her entirety. She had thought he stopped for good. She hadn't felt an urge in years, and her she was, stealing jewelry and letting Em take the fall, as she stood there, stupid and didn't do anything.

A better question that Hanna was still processing, was why in the hell would Emily allow herself to take that fall at all? Why not tell the officer the truth? With one background check, it would be clear to anyone who should be sitting in the back of that cop car.

But as the saying goes, old habits die hard, and Hanna learned, she hadn't killed it yet.

_*****AN: Wow, if you guys are still following me with this story, I honestly applaud and thank you so much, I can't believe I was foolish enough to upload the "intro" and take this long to give you just this first chapter, I'm so sorry for the wait, college has just been, college! Lol**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter so far, I should've posted it sooner, but I couldn't wait any longer and I just can't find the time yet to write chapter 2&3. I wanted to post those 3 all at the same time, but sh** happens, so here it is.**_

_**Tell me what you think and since this will eventually be Emison, shoot me your ideas about why Ali is in jail? No one has guessed it so far.**_

_**Also let me know what you want to see next from me? I've gotten requests for some pretty interesting AU stories, but please just let me know and I'll add it to my "to-do" list, I appreciate it.**_

_**Don't forget: Please review**____** ! Love, Lina**_

_Chapter 2: Repercussions_

_Em is taken in for questioning and Hanna is still in turmoil about what to do. What happens to their friendship and personal lives when Em explains her plan? _


	3. Chapter 2

_****AN: omg you guys, thank you so much for all the support on the last chapter, it means so much to me! Honestly, to escape the "real world" and come and write here is a real joy, my little stress reliever, and seeing/hearing from you makes it that much better, so thank you for giving me a reason to come back so soon! **_

_**I love that you some of you were able to pick up fairly easily on Hanna and Emily's close friendship, it was a short chapter, so for you guys to feel that, well: my goal has been accomplished. So, with that, I hope you like this chapter as well. BTW, I have a fun one-shot coming up soon! (Teaser: Em teaching her own dance class? Hmm, if I get enough push for it, it'll be up by Monday)**_

_**Leave your reviews and ideas as always, and enjoy.**_

_Chapter 2: Repercussions_

Emily was thrown into a holding cell down at the Rosewood Police Department and all she could think was if they were going to feed her soon. It was stupid, she knew exactly how serious the charges could be for stealing, but her stomach growled and her mind went straight to food.

It went from food to the realization of what she had just done, of where she was. Her mom was going to kill her. Then Em thought to what Hanna had done. Why? Everyone, Hanna included thought that that addiction had gone away for good. _Guess not._

Em played with the hem of her shirt and thought the whole scene over and why even when she realized what had happened that she so easily took the fall for Hanna.

*_Think Fields, you can't let Hanna get arrested, she'll get real time, she wouldn't last in there. Think, what can you do? Think Em. _Then it hit her as she made eye contact with her long-time best friend. _I can do this. Hanna will owe me like no other, but I, Emily Fields, can take the fall for this. I have a clean record, saintly, so what's the worse? I have to protect Hanna._

Those were her thoughts, always feeling the need to protect those she loved, no matter what, and now here she was, sitting in Rosewood's holding cell at the Police Department. She just got arrested for "stealing" an expensive….super expensive….diamond studded necklace. So why wasn't she freaking out?

Part of the reason Em was so calm was because the moment Officer Cavanaugh came over, Em had already accepted the idea of being arrested. _Well, that's something I can tell my kids. No, it would be a great party story, Hanna and I will laugh about this in no time, now I can't be labeled as predictable. Would innocent little Emmy get arrested?_

No, she wouldn't so Em decided pretty definitively that she was doing this.

Emily didn't have to talk herself that into following up with this, this plan. But she did think what the plan would be if things when from bad to worse? _Hanna will have a plan, I can hire a lawyer._

Then she thought about Hanna, _where is she_? Em wasn't worried though, she knew Hanna wasn't far behind them when she had been put in the back of the cop car, so Em slumped against the dull brick wall and closed her eyes, waiting for the blonde to come barging in.

"You know, for just getting busted for attempted theft, you sure are pretty calm in there. You don't have a record, you're as clean as a nun's sheets, people usually act- differently. Freak out, cry, get angry, beg to call their parents, ask what the bail is…," another officer was standing in front of the unit, looking over Emily like she was a puzzle and he was trying to fit all the pieces together.

"You're not one of those crazy, looney-bin women are you? I'd hate to see a gal like you in Radley."

Em opened one eye and then sat up straighter, opening the other eye. She shook her head to the crazy comment, looking over this other officer, Officer Reyes, and opened her mouth to say something, but realized that she needed to watch exactly what she said from here on out so that she didn't get into "trouble" or cause any suspicion about the "offense she committed."

"Well, Officer Reyes, I can assure you I am not crazy, but I have, however, recently decided that I'm no longer a "usual" person."

Hanna sat in the parking lot with her hands gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles paled. She didn't realize how hard that was until her phone ringed and she jumped, her hands cramping as soon as she let the steering wheel go. She picked it up, the number was unknown but she answered anyway.

"Hel-hello?"

"Hanna, its Em."

Hanna let out a long exasperated sigh and shook her butterflies over, "Jesus Em, what are you doing?"

Em chuckled and Hanna could imagine the smug look she probably had on her face, "Um, using my one phone call to call you. But now that I think about it, I should've used it to order a pizza. Yeah, I'm starved."

"Emily, what the hell?"

"What, Hanna? I'm hungr-"

"Forget the food dammit!" Hanna brought the heel of her palm to the steering wheel and clenched her teeth, "What are you doing? Why did you let yourself get arrested? I'm so sorry, I should be the one in there right now, not you. Em I'm sorry, I know I said I quit, that it was over, but I got that feeling in my fingers and, and -"

"Han, calm down, it's going to be okay. I know what I'm doing, and I knew exactly what I was doing in that mall too. It's okay Hanna, it was either one or both of us."

"No, it was either me or you, and it was me."

"Really? Because I think I'm the one in-"

"You're not helping."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I should be more serious."

"yeah, you should. Wait, you're not serious already? Emily, YOU JUST GOT ARRESTED."

"I know Hanna, I'm not stupid."

"Why Em, why not just let me go. I have to tell the cops it was me."

"What? No. Hanna Marin, you will do no such thing, I forbid you."

"Forbid? Why? Emily, I can't let my best friend go to jail for me."

"Yeah, well I can handle it. I spent a whole summer with my dad a boot camp when I thought I wanted to join the army, just like him. It shouldn't be much worse than that. Plus, I don't think Pervy Pete will be in an all women's correctional facility, I'm safe."

"Em, this isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing, but I am running out of time, that or Reyes is shooing a fly."

Hanna sat in silence, her head reeling from all that was happening and more so the fact that Emily had done what she did and what made things weirder for Hanna was that Em was so calm.

"Hanna, I think I do have to go now, but hey," Em's voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm fine, I'll be fine. Think of it this way, we're separated for a few months with me in and out of here with good behavior, or we're gonna be apart for a lot longer if you come clean and they add this to your long record already. I don't think they'll take lightly to repeat offences, especially now that you aren't some hormone-crazed teenager."

Hanna was close to tears, how she came across a friend like Em, she will never know.

Her closeness to tears must have precipitated to much more, "Hanna, are you crying? Please, don't. Listen, they have to hold me over night and then I'll have a hearing tomorrow where they decide how much time I'm getting, okay. I want you to go home and get rest, okay, don't stress off of this, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hanna sucked in a deep breath, trying to fill her lungs with as much confidence as there was oxygen. _Okay Hanna, you have the bestest best friend God has ever put on this Earth, and you will not let her down, do as she says and in the morning, you'll find a way to fix this._

"Okay, Em, for once I'll listen. I can't believe you – we – are going to go through with this."

Em shook her head and realized Hanna couldn't see her. "It's going to be fine Hanna, besides, you're my best friend. We survived high school and college together, we can do this. I'd just about do anything for you, and if our places were reversed, I'm almost sure you'd do the same. Of course, my mom will probably kill me before I'm put in an orange jumpsuit, but that's a chance I'm willing to take."

Hanna laughed genuinely into the phone, "Hah, thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm afraid she might kill me first if she finds out."

"Haha, no promises."

"Em?"

"Yeah, Hanna?"

"I'm so sorry. I should've kept my hands to myself."

"Stop. Stop apologizing. I decided this, okay?"

Hanna nodded, "Emily?"

"Yeah? And don't say sorry again."

Hanna smiled, "I'm not. I just- I love you okay?"

Em sighed through the phone, she was tired and hungry and her knee hurt from standing for so long, "I love you too Han."

"Em?"

Em laughed at the repetitiveness of their conversation and sighed into the phone, "Yes Hanna, what is it this time?"

Hanna smirked, "You're right. You should've called for pizza."

Before Hanna hung up, Em could hear her laughter. It was different – sadder, stressed, pained with guilt – but nonetheless it made Em laugh too.

Em sat back down and nodded at Officer Reyes that she was done with the phone.

"I was only waving on because Cavanaugh was gonna and rush you, I thought I could save you from dealing with all that." Reyes, smiled at Em and immediately the tone and the ways he was looking at her clicked. Em shook her head, sure she used to be flattered, but now, it just annoyed her. She wished she had someone in her life so she wouldn't get hit on like this. Someone to claim so people would back off.

Em smiled, "uh, oh yeah, thanks, I appreciate it."

Reyes walked to the holding room and unlocked it. When Em was in and sat on the cot, he closed it and stood there, looking as if he was going to say something else. Em looked up and raised her eyebrow, "anything else, officer?"

He lifted his chin and flashed her his best I-think-I'm-a-sexy-cop smirk, "you know, if you weren't behind these bars and we met somewhere else, I might want to take you out sometime."

Em shook the thought away and smiled, "yeah sure, and if you had boobs and long hair and maybe were, oh, I don't know? A girl, then maybe, just maybe you might have had a chance."

Officer Reyes' eyes opened wide and then he cleared his throat, the crimson color spreading throughout his face, "uh, I – uh-"

Em stifled her laugh as best as she could but she couldn't keep the smile away, "listen, it's ok, honestly, it happens all the time, and I would be flattered but-"

"Yeah, forget I said anything. Erm, get some rest Fields, your trial is tomorrow." Reyes stood erect and deepened his voice as another police walked by, and assuming the patches over his uniform meant something he was obviously Reyes's superior.

"Good one, Reyes."

The officer rolled his eyes, and smiled, "this is weird, first, I try flirting, only to get turned down, then you make fun of me, and now I have the sudden urge to invite you like a football game and chug beers with you. What's your deal…Fields, right?"

Em laughed and brought her knees to her chest, "Uh, yeah it's Fields, Emily Fields."

"Emily, nice. I'm-"

"Reyes?"

He looked down as if checking to see that she didn't read minds or something, "uh yeah, Reyes, Joshua Reyes."

"Well, Josh, yes turning down men has often led me into great friendships with them. That includes the occasional televised sporting events and cold alcoholic beverages." Em spoke as if she was one of those snobby girls she had to deal with in high school and like some of the know-it-alls from college.

Reyes laughed a good hearty laugh and nodded his head, "I won't ask what you did, but I don't think you be sentenced for too long. Your record is clean, you didn't get away with anything and I don't think you'll be a problem."

Em nodded, "thanks."

"No problem, uh listen, this is weird again, but my shift is ending, but if you need something, like a blanket or something, wait until you see a short guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and you can ask him, tell him Reyes said it was cool. His name is Coleson, he's an old buddy of mine."

Em nooded, "thanks Reyes, I didn't think police officers would usually act so kind towards their "prisoners.""

"Well, Miss Fields, I can assure you," he started, mocking Em from earlier, with a hand on his chest, "that I'm not crazy, but I have, however, recently decided that I'm no longer a "usual" cop.""

"Haha, well played."

"Why thank you." Josh bowed and laughed when he straightened.

"Okay, when I get done with my time, you are so coming to the Brew for drinks, I own half of it, so it'll be on me."

He nodded and looked impressed, "deal. Till then, I must bid you goodbye."

Em laughed, "yeah, I'm pretty sure you're breaking all the rules of conduct or something."

Joshua shrugged and started to walk away, "so fire me."

"You're fired."

"Great."

Em laid down, when her Josh had left and sat staring at the ceiling. _Well, that was so beyond weird. Wait until I tell Hanna about my new "friend," I'm sure she'll be thrilled. _

Emily tried her best to fall asleep as the springs found their way to her back and ass. Her stomach grumbled again and she remembered she had a granola stashed in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and ate in silence. _This isn't so bad, you can do this Em. Other than this crap dinner, the repercussions haven't been so bad. Plus, you made a new dorky friend in a uniform. This new story just keeps getting better and better._

_*****Soooo? Tell me, what are your thoughts? On Hannily? On ANYTHING? lol. This is AU so there will be a few new original characters popping up here and there, I hope you liked Reyes? Let me know people **___

_**I'll be back as soon as I can, but until then, I love ya all and please review!**_

_**-Lina xoxo**_

_Next Chapter: The Sentence for a "Good Girl"_

_Hanna hires the best lawyer in the area, Spencer Hastings to represent Emily. Later, Em goes to court and is given her sentence time. (Intro to early Spoby, and how long do you think Em will get?)_


End file.
